twilight reverse
by Mrs.KristallBlack
Summary: this story is twilight but with a twist.
1. Preface

Preface

I was running. I didn't know who, or what, I was running from but I know that I had to get away. _Fast_! One thing I did know was that I had to get away from..._**him**_.

I didn't know what he wanted from me, but whatever he wanted...he wanted it bad! I didn't know how I was going to get away, but I knew I had to. Or I'd die; I would die because he was dangerous. I knew he was really dangerous because he was a tracker. I didn't know what a tracker was, but I knew that they were bad people. Or things...

I tripped on my own feet."Darn it!" I yelled at myself. I tried to get up. Then, I felt a strong, sharp pain in my back, and I was on the floor again. That's when I realized that it wasn't pain, it was weight. He was sitting on top of me! How would I get out of this position?! Then I felt it go away, and I stood up.

I turned to see something behind me. The room was too dark for my eyes to see, but as they adjusted it saw a tall, black (quite big if you ask me) figure standing over top of me.

"Run! Get out of here!" He yelled at me in a husky voice.

I nodded, obeyed, and ran for my life. When I was out of breath, I was already outside the studio. Was that man going to live? I didn't recognize the man, or even the voice. When I got as far as I thought I needed to go, I sat down on a bench to think this situation through. How did I end up here? What did I do? What _**should**_ I do? Should I go back to help him? I didn't know any of the answers, but I wanted to think through the first question the most...How did I end up here? I didn't do anything wrong. I closed my eyes, and had flash-back sort of thing going on in my head. If I'm going to have a flash-back, I guess I'll start with the first day when I snuck out of my stepdads house....


	2. Chapter 1: Break Out

1. Break Out

I was having another fight with my stepdad, Stephonn, about going to live in Merritt with my biological father, David and my brother Braden.

"But dad, why can't I go live with David and Braden?" I said.

"Krystall, we went over this a _**hundred**_ times! The answer is no."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer dad."

"Fine, because David and Braden live in Merritt, _**Canada**_, and we live in _**Seattle, U.S.A**_."

"You always use that as an excuse, it's not fair."

"Well, life isn't always fair Kristall."

"When I live with _**you**_ it isn't."

He gasped, "Kristall, you know better than to give your dad that kind of tone!"

"Then why don't you let me go live with my father so that you don't have to deal with it then."

"Very tempting...but your mother left me in charge. So that means that what I say goes."

"Ugh! Dad you won't let me do _**anything**_."

"Go to your room right this minute young lady."

"I'm not a 'young lady' any more dad! I'm sixteen-going-on-seventeen."

"I'm not having this fight with you anymore."

"But dad-"

He cut me off, "No buts. Now go make your dinner, I have to go down to the station."

"Why do you have to go to the station? It's your day off isn't it?"

"Yeah, but they called me in to do something. See you at ten, bye."

Before I had time to say good-bye he was out the door. The weirdest part about my two dads is that, Stephonn just _**does not, does not **_like David. Yet they haven't even _**met **_before, but I think Stephonn doesn't like David because he hurt my mom. But, I don't know. It could be anything.

When I was sure that the 4x4 was gone, I raced up the stairs to my room. I got my bag from my closet and stuffed it with clothes and other things that I needed. Like a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush (because only god knows that David and Connerr don't have a single__brush in their house), some books, money, movies, clothes, etc. When I had everything I thought I needed. I went down stairs to my dominator. I had an old, silver, 1989, mustang dominator that runs like gold, it's a little slow, but you get used to it. I stuffed my bag under the passenger seat and closed the door. I went back inside. It was seven-thirty, which left me enough time to make dinner for Stephonn and eat my own. When I was done eating my dinner I wrote a note for Stephonn so that he doesn't arrest David for 'kidnapping' me. When I was done washing my dishes I looked at the clock, and it was eight-forty five.

Wow, time sure can fly. I got outside and a chill went down my spine, "It's so cold for June." I went back inside to get my black, Roxy hoodie off the hook in the hallway and when I got back outside it was a bit warmer with my hoodie on. I got in my dominator and turned on the heater. I had to wait a few seconds for the heater to get on high. When it was finally on high, I put the dominator on rev, drove out of the driveway and towards the highway.


	3. Chapter 2: On The Road

2. On The Road

I was in line at the border line when it hit me. What if David and Connerr aren't home? What if they moved? I didn't know Connerr's cell. Good thing I had my cell phone with me. I dug through my bag to find my cell phone on the bottom of the bag. I turned it on to see how much charge I had left. I had two bars which probably left me two hours before I have to charge it. I looked back in my bag to find that I also remembered my car charger. I stuffed my cell and charger back into my bag and went forward.

I got to the front of the line where you have to pay the toll fee and stuff. The fee was twelve bucks. I gave the guy at the toll twelve dollars and went to the place where you check on your brakes. When I was done _**that**__,_ I started on my adventure to Merritt. I had the radio on low and my favorite song was on so I turned it up. Soon after, I found myself singing along to the lyrics.

I stopped at a red light and turned down the volume on the radio and looked out the passenger window to see a shiny, red cobra mustang next to me.

The driver looked through his driver's window and shoots me a smile at me. I look away from his gaze-so that I wouldn't stare to much at his flawless features and drive into a tree-and looked back at the road. The light went green, so I stepped on the gas. I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at the road to the mustang driver next to my Bullitt, the driver smiling a perfect smile at me again and winked.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I drove past him, but just like that, the mustang was back beside my mustang, but on the driver's side.

He winked at me again and smiled, but this time, he only smiled a half smile. I smiled back this time and waved, but quickly put my hand back on the stirring wheel because I knew that I shouldn't wave at strangers. He chuckled, rolled his eyes at me and went slower to go be hide my mustang. I guessed that he probably thought that I was just another overprotective, go by the rules girl who doesn't do _**anything**_ that isn't marked down in her rule book. I shrugged and looked back at the road. I turned left at the road leaving Abbotsford towards Chilliwack and he followed. He followed right be hide me the whole way through Chilliwack. He even went to the same restaurant as me! A few questions went through my head about the mystery man.

I looked up from my plate to find him sitting at the table across from me. The weird thing was that he got his order like an hour ago, and it looked like he hasn't even taken one bite. I looked back at my plate to avoid his bright green eyes, but I knew that he was staring at me. I looked up again and he wasn't at his table anymore. I looked at my food to see that I ate at least half my order. I waved my hand in the air to tell a waiter that I was done; when he came he gave me the bill and took my plate from my table. I got out of my chair and went towards the front desk; I paid the bill and went for the door.

"Have a nice evening." I could hear the lady say as the door closed behind me.

It was darker now than before. I looked around to see where I parked my truck. I saw it right in the middle of the lot, I was half way there when I heard a group of guys behind me. I turned around slightly to see how many guys were in the group. This turned out to be the most stupid mistake of my life! When I turned there were four men and one of the men made eye contacted with me and smiled a weird crooked smile-that wasn't at all like the mustang drivers smile-at me. I quickly turned away but it was too late, I could hear them pick up their pace.

I didn't know if I should make a run or stay and see what they wanted? I decided to go faster and see if I could out run them to my Bullitt, but one of them had a skateboard and blocked my path.I stopped so that I wouldn't knock the boy down, he looked about a year younger and a foot shorted than me.

When they had me surrounded I noticed that they were all drunk. One of them stroked my cheek, but I quickly pushed the hand away. Then another one just kept staring at me and the other two were probably too drunk to even know where they were. I kept backing up, trying to get away from them, when it just made it worse. I backed up into the wall of the restaurant. I guessed that they throw I was just a little teen who can't look out for herself.

"Look over there!" I pointed to my right, where a nice looking young lady stood.

They looked and I made a run for it. When they noticed I was gone they all looked really mad, and started to go after me. I made it to my mustang this time and turned it on. By the time the truck was all started up the group of drunks were back. Good thing my Bullitt mustang has an auto-lock, so that when I start the truck the doors lock automatically. I backed out of the parking lot and went as fast as my Bullitt could go. When I was at the intersection, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3:Merritt

3. Merritt

I decided to spend the night at a hotel in Hope. I hated the service they gave me last time, but if I want to save up my money I have to stay here, at least they actually made the bed in my room this time. The food was the same as before…bad.

I was eating my breakfast when I noticed a red, shiny mustang parked beside my truck."Oh my god" I thought to myself, "What is this guy's problem?!" I wanted to confront him to day but he wasn't staying at the hotel, he was just eating at the diner."If I were him...I would have chosen a better place to eat, like Earls or something like that."

I went back to my room to get my things to leave. When I had all my things I went to the main desk out front, I paid the bill and went outside. It was a lot warmer then the night before, so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around my waist. I put my bag back in the passenger seat and decided to go for a walk.

As I was walking I saw a book store and wanted to check it out, I went inside and went to the teen section of the store shelf. I found some interesting book for a good price. This store wasn't like that I usually go to in Seattle; this place was a lot cheaper. After I paid for my books, I started to walk back to my mustang.

I got into the Bullitt, started it and put the books in my bag. I put the truck in rev and went out of the vacant lot, and down to the highway that leaded to Merritt. I turned off the radio so that I could think of what I was going to say to David and Connerr. While I was thinking I heard someone honk their horn, I looked around to see that there was nobody there.

I started thinking again and I heard the horn, I got really annoyed and spun my head around to see that the mustang was behind me again. I rolled my eyes and looked onto the road in front of me. He honked his horn again and this time I honked back, but instead of stopping, he just honked louder. I went as fast as I could and didn't pay attention to the red mustang driver beside me.

I tried to ignore him the best I could, but I knew I couldn't ignore him forever, and I think he knew that too because when I looked at him he was smiling at me. He went slow again to go behind me and stopped honking. I calmed down when he stopped and went back to thinking about what to say but I was already at the border of Merritt.

I got out my cell and called my dad's house. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello." I heard Connerr's voice say.

"Hey, Conn! Its Krystall is dad home?"

"Hey Krystall! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I haven't talked or visited since mom died."

"That's ok. Dad's at work." I could hear the confidence in his voice.

"Oh, ok. Do you guys still live fifth and seventh? Third house down to the right, right?" I asked him in case they moved.

"Yeah…why?" He asked.

"Because I was going to come and visit."

"Wha-"

I hung up before he could answer and started driving towards fifth and seventh. When I got there I looked to the right side and went three houses down.


	5. Chapter 4:Home sweet home

Heey fanns! Sorry for the long wait, but things have happened and it takes a while to write:) so, the wait is over and here is chapter 4! hope you like!!!

sweet home

I saw Connerr stitting on the front porch. Probably waiting for me; he does that a lot. I parked my car and got out. I slamed my car door closed and he looked up; probably just pretending that he didn't notice my car before when I was pulling up the driveway. Little jerk.

I gave him a smirk and walked around my car towards him. He got out of his chair and went to intercept me at the stairs.

"What are you doing here Krystall?"He demanded.

"What?So I'm not allowed to--"

"Just answer the question Krystall! You haven't been here in 3 years! You think you can just come back here and act like you were just here yesterday! And may I add you weren't!" he snapped.

Okay, that had me speechless. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother? And since when is _**you**_ mister commando? And when did you start caring that I was gone! And you know the reasone I left! And you are _**not **_allowed to snap at me! Because I'll tell you right now that I won't stand for that Connerr!"

He gave me an evil look. "Well, for starters ME AND DAD WERE WORRIED SICK WHEN YOU DISAPEARED! And I still haven't forgotten Krystall. _I_ know the reason you left, but I couldn't tell dad that! He would go and arrest mom if he had too! He fought hard to get custody of us! And you acted like it meant nothing."

I felt a twinge of rage. How dare he try to pin the gilt on me, it was his fault that it even happened. I took at deep breathe and looked Connerr straight in the eyes and said, "Look, I know that you didn't like the idea of me leaving. But you said it yourself; you _**knew**_ that I had to go. So don't flip out at me! You're my big brother and I know that u..kinda, care about me; abd 100% worry about me. But maybe loosen up. It's not my fault it happened."

I let that settle in and saw that my brothers expression softened half and inch. He made eye contact with me, "I know that it wasn't your fault. But you could of at least told dad that. He totally spazzed at me when he found out you were gone." I saw the plead in his eyes for half a second; and then his expression when hard again. "So, if you want to stay here you are gunna tell dad. Not me."I nodded, then when back to the car to get my bag.


End file.
